Captured
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: After Becky is taken by a demon, Sam and Dean come to her rescue, and discover there is more to this 'crazy' girl than meets the eyes. But what will happen when they get her back? Will everyone be the same? Set after 7X08. No spoilers, unless you haven't watched season 7. Rating may change later.
1. Taken

**Again, I have no idea why I'm uploading new stories, when I have others that need my attention, but it is what it is, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**I have never written in this fandom, so cut me some slack. I try to stay true to characters, so bare with me if I screw up!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Hello all, my name is Becky Rosen-Winchester, and this is my story.

Okay, perhaps I shouldn't have said my whole name, because it's not that way anymore, actually…

Okay, moving on.

Most of you probably know me as the Winchesters biggest fan, and well, that's who I used to be.

Anyway, I should probably start at the beginning, because the beginning is where everything came into perspective, and no, I don't mean the beginning of my birth or when I discovered the Winchesters, especially Sam. I mean the beginning.

The beginning where everything fell into place, and I became a different person.

It all started after Dean and Sam left me alone.

**~Three Years Ago~**

Becky pushed her hands through her hair, and sat down at the table where, just a few moments ago she had sat with Sam, before the potion wore off, and they were happy.

She should have known it wouldn't last. She never would have that luck.

She closed her eyes, and kept the tears at bay as she thought back to what caused this whole thing to begin with.

Her need to feel loved.

Sure, she had Chuck at one time, and some members of her family, but the love she needed, wanted, needed to come from the one person who despised her.

She groaned, and shook her head.

She was never going to have that special connection with Sam, not anymore.

He surely hated her now, for what she did, and she couldn't blame him. She was horrible, making a deal with a demon just to get the love of the one person she loved with all her heart.

Sure it had started out as an obsession, but over the course of the years, she had actually felt love for him.

She was crazy.

Becky groaned, and stood up. She needed to forget everything that happened, and just move on with her life.

Start over, forget about the Winchester brothers. That's what she needed to do.

Moving towards her computer, she opened up her site, and read so many messages after her post, some hate, some congratulations, and some…

She shuddered as she read them.

She shook her head, and opened up the page she needed to get to.

"Take down website?" She asked, as the question popped up. Moving her mouse over to the yes symbol, she inhaled deep breathe. "Yes," She whispered, smiling, faintly as the first step was accomplished.

Leaning back in her chair, she smiled, wider. A weight lifted off her shoulders, and she nodded. Moving her eyes down to her ring on her finger, she gently slid it off.

Sighing, she stood up, and opened up her jewelry box, and placed it inside for safe keeping.

Turning away from the box, she nodded.

This was the beginning of a rough road, but she was going to make it.

**~XXX~**

Sam moved his eyes to the ring on his finger, or where the ring used to be, and rubbed the space over his finger.

"Are we going to have to wipe your memory?" Dean remarked, looking towards Sam.

Sam shook his head, and sighed. "We hurt her, Dean." He whispered, shaking his head.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "She played us, Sam." He remarked, firmly.

Sam sighed, and shook his head. "She gave the annulment, and she didn't take the whole deal, Dean." He defended, glancing at his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Look, it's done; let's just forget it, Sam, okay?" He asked, with a strong tone in his voice.

Sam closed his eyes, and let out a long breath. He wished he could. He wished he could forget the look of pain and loneliness on her face when he walked away. He wished he could forget how it was when he was with her. How he didn't have to pretend, just be himself, although, granted he wasn't exactly himself.

She had tricked him, and played him, but when it came down to it, he couldn't fault her.

It was love, in a way.

Placing his head on the headrest, he closed his eyes, trying to get the image of her hurt filled face out of his mind.

"_Let me go!"_

"_Sam!"_

He inhaled sharply as he sat up, and looked around.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother, worriedly.

"We have to go back." He stated, feeling as if his soul was being ripped. "Becky's in trouble." He added, shaking his head.

Dean scoffed, and shook his head. "When is she never in trouble, Sam? The girl attracts it, but that's not our problem." He stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam shook his head, and glanced behind him. "Dean, something is off. Please," He whispered, looking at his older brother.

Dean groaned, and shook his head. "I'm going to regret this. I know it." He remarked, shaking his head.

**~XXX~**

Becky sighed as she tossed the last bit of papers in the trash, and rubbed her hands together. "That should do it." She stated, placing her hands on her hips, and turned from the trash bin, and headed towards her bedroom.

The doorbell rang, and she turned back, her face frowning, as the doorbell rang once again. "Who could that be?" She asked, moving towards the door. "Who is it?" She called from the other side.

"Package,"

She sighed, and shook her head. "I didn't order any package." She returned, stepping back.

"It has your name on it, ma'am. I just deliver them."

She shook her head, and slowly opened the door, and glanced at the person on the other side, without opening the door all the way. "Who's it from?" She asked, looking at the man up and down.

The man smiled, and shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it looks important." He remarked, his voice, turning cold.

She opened the door wider, and reached for the package. Just as her fingers touched the man's skin, her fingers burned and she jumped back, as if she touched scalding hot water. Lifting her eyes to his, she gasped as his eyes flashed pitch black, and smiled, with a sneer. "No," She whispered, jumping back, and attempted to slam the door shut.

The man pushed the door towards her, as she tried to keep him at bay, and shook her head. "Please, no," She whispered, pushing as hard as she could.

Reaching for her phone in her back pocket, she dialed a number that she hoped he hadn't changed yet.

As the phone rang, she held back tears, as she tried to keep the door closed, even though the man was breaking through the defenses, easily.

"Sam, please come, something is trying to break in…" She let out a scream as the door opened, and she fell to the ground.

The last sound on her end was the dark chuckle of a menacing tone, and the cries of one Becky Rosen-Winchester.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**If you haven't already guessed I'm a Becky/Sam fan, mainly because, when she isn't being crazy, I think she would be good for him. I, personally think she has potential, so that is how I will write her.**

**She won't be crazy in this, not completely, anyway. So, I will say, she will be OC in a way.**

**Again, I'm new to writing in this fandom, so bare with me! :)**

**I'll update, depending on how this is received! :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Finding Answers

**I know I have left this story in the lurch, but with only a few people interested in this story, my muse stalled for a time, but I felt I owed to those same few to continue on with this, so...**

**Also, this chapter was a kinda let down for me, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Becky! Becks!" Sam hollered, bursting through the unanswered door of Becky's apartment, with the sight in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

Tables and chairs were turned over. Books thrown everywhere, and the waffle iron…was lying in the middle of the floor with blood surrounding it.

"Sam, what do…the hell?" Dean remarked, stopping the doorway with his gun in his hands.

Sam knelt down beside the iron, and closed his eyes in pain.

Becky was gone.

"She's gone, Dean. We're too late." Sam whispered, lowly.

Dean groaned, and surveyed the room, taking in the destruction.

"Judging by the looks of things, it's been a few hours ago." Dean replied, kneeling down to look at the blood on the floor. "Looks like she put up a fight."

Sam nodded, and slowly stood up. "Why would a demon come after Becky?" He asked, lowly.

Dean shook his head, standing up to stand next to his brother. "Payback?" He asked, shaking his head. "Maybe because her annoyance and crazy ticked him off," He answered, smiling, faintly, earning a glare from Sam.

"No, Dean, there's something else." Sam returned. "You heard the call. Something was going on." He added, firmly.

Dean sighed, as much as he wanted to deny it. It was the truth. Becky was crazy, but not so crazy to tick off a demon. There was something going on, and he didn't like it. "We need to check and see if there is anything missing."

Sam nodded, and slowly moved around the room. Pain radiated through him at the thought of something happening to her, something he knew would not be good.

Dean watched as his brother moved around the room with his head slightly bowed. Becky might have been crazy, and a little obsessed, but he never wished any harm to come to her, well, nothing too serious.

Sam's eyes drifted to her bedroom, and slowly he made his way there. His eyes moved over the room, looking for something, anything that would help them find her. His mind drifted back to just a few days ago, when they were married, and he was drugged into believing he was in love with her. Of course the scary thing was, he found out through Cas, the spell only worked if the victim cared about the one doing the casting.

It was crazy; he knew, and the truth was, he did care about her, and he never told Dean. Thing was, he denied it to himself and to her after the spell was taken off, and told her that she deserved someone better than him.

Truth was, she was perfect for him. She understood the life he led, and didn't question his reasons behind it. She accepted it. She was supporting and loving, and he…cared for her.

"God, what have I done?" He asked the silence, picking up a picture of their wedding day, and gently ran his fingers over the top of the picture.

Lifting his eyes, he looked around the room once more. Sighing, he sat down at her computer, and turned it on.

As he waited, he moved to the trash can, and swallowed…hard.

There resting on the top was her notebook she had drawn in a few days ago. Picking it up, he flipped it open, and again swallowed, hard. On the last page was her handwriting, and the last words were…_Getting over Sam_…

**~XXX~**

Becky moaned, lowly as she slowly lifted her head, wincing as she realized her neck was stiff from the position she was in.

She blinked her eyes open, and lifted her head upwards, taking in the sight of her hands hanging up above her head.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake."

She lowered her head, and held her breathe, as she gazed upon the figure in the darkness, and her heart stilled in her chest. "Who…who's there?" She called out, her eyes focusing on his figure.

He chuckled, and stepped into the light. "Someone who wants something of yours, my dear," He answered, his eyes turning black.

She swallowed, and stared at him. "Wh…" She stuttered, not knowing what words she could possibly say to him.

He smiled, and stepped closer to her. "I want your gifts, dear one." He whispered, lifting his right hand, and slowly stroked her face.

Her eyes widened, and her head slowly shook under the confines of her restraints. "What gifts?" She whispered, shaking her head, her voice shaking.

He smiled, and dropped his hand. "You'll see."

She opened her mouth, and her heart skipped in fear in her chest. Closing her eyes, she prayed.

**~XXX~**

Sam sighed as he glanced through the computer, looking for any sign that she may have left, shaking his head, his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Anything?" Dean asked, entering the room.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing," He answered, roughly. "She deleted her blog, her twitter account, everything." He stated, leaning back in the chair.

Dean pursed his lips, and his brow lifted. "Okay," He began, shaking his head. "That's weird, even for her."

Sam nodded, and folded his arms over his chest. "Exactly," He whispered, moving back from the computer, and sighed, as he stood up. "I should have stayed with her." He muttered, running his hands through his hair. "This is my fault, Dean."

Dean tilted his head to the side, and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked, shaking his head.

Sam sighed. "If it wasn't for me she would be safe, Dean." He whispered, shaking his head.

Dean closed his eyes. "Sam, it wasn't your fault." He stated, shaking his head.

"He's right, Sam." A voice agreed suddenly in the room.

The brothers turned around, carefully, and swallowed as Castiel stood before them. "Cas," Dean remarked, lifting his brows.

Castiel nodded, and focused his gaze to Sam. "This is not your fault, Sam." He stated in a deep voice. "Becky was taken by a demon who believes she is special." He remarked, stepping closer, shifting his gaze to the wedding photo.

"Special? Becky?" Dean asked, lifting his brows in disbelief.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, she is very special, though for what purpose, I cannot say."

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Both," Castiel answered, lifting his brows, lightly.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean stated, roughly.

Sam swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "Then what can you tell us?" He asked, firmly.

Castiel closed his eyes, and moved towards the brothers, focusing on the notebook beside the computer. "Only that, the answer is in the book." He answered, stepping back.

"Book? What book?" Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Castiel sighed, and bowed his head for a second. "You'll know." He answered, before disappearing.

Dean sighed, and rolled his eyes. "That's great, Cas, just great." He stated, throwing his arms out.

Sam shook his head, and turned in the chair, reaching for the notebook. Slowly opening the pages, his brow furrowed. "Dean."

Dean turned to his brother, and focused on the notebook in Sam's hands.

"I think I know." Sam remarked, quietly, lifting his eyes to his brother, and turning the notebook to face his brother. "She's an aligist."

**~XXX~**

Becky cried out as the knife moved over her skin, cutting her with small nicks. The wounds were superficial, but the pain was unbearable.

"Please…stop! Please…ah!" She cried, throwing her head back, as the pain radiated throughout her body.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "No, my dear, I'm not quite done, yet." He stated, darkly.

She closed her eyes, and the tears ran down her face. "What do you want?" She cried, her voice breaking.

He laughed, and leaned forward, his lips brushing over her ear. "I want the gift you possess."

"What gift?" She remarked, shaking her head.

He pulled back, and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Read this." He demanded, his eyes darkening.

She swallowed, and glanced at the piece of paper in his hands. "I don't understand." She whispered, shaking her head.

He growled, and shook the paper in front of her face. "READ THIS!" He shouted in her face.

She cringed, and licked her lips. As she stared at the paper, the words began to move, and slowly transformed into words that she understood. Her eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head. "Umm," She began, staring at the paper. "It says, 'only those with the power can reach the circle and succeed'." She read, lifting her eyes to his. "What does that mean? What circle?" She asked, shaking her head.

He growled, before his face slowly transformed into calm, calculated gaze. "That, my dear, is what you are going to help me find out." He whispered, stepping back, and walked out of the room, leaving her hanging in the air, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, God, please help me." She whispered, shaking her head, as the pain in her arms pulled her from her current state. "Please, I need help." She whispered, closing her eyes.

**~XXX~**

Dean stared at the notebook, and lifted his eyes to Sam's. "An aligist? Becky?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

Sam sighed, and his eyes moved over the words on the page. "All of this points to it, Dean. Becky can read and understand texts of different languages, and to my knowledge she doesn't have any degrees in dead languages."

Dean groaned, and moved around the room. "You don't think she wrote that stuff down to impress you do you?" He asked, pointing to the book. "I mean, an aligist is a supernatural power, but it can be learned, from what I understand." He stated, moving his hands around.

Sam nodded, but shook his head. "She never mentioned it to me."

Dean nodded, and turned around. "Uh-huh," He remarked, moving away from his brother towards the books lying next to Becky's bed.

Bending over, he picked up one of them, and studied the cover for a brief moment, before turning to face his brother. "Sam, I think I know why she didn't tell you." He stated, disbelief lining his words, as he swallowed. Holding up the book in his hand, he waited as Sam stood up, and reached for it. "Your little ex-wife is chasing fairies."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know this wasn't exactly what you were hoping for, or what have you, but muses work in odd ways.**

**To the one who doesn't like the Sam/Becky relationship, I'm sorry. I didn't necessarily see their feelings for each other apparent in the show as portrayed here, I saw what they could be if given the chance, and this story will reflect that! Everyone sees things differently, and I know I'm one of the few who sees this. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Getting Her Back

**Okay, I know this has taken me a few months for me to update, but I lost inspiration for a while, and well, college has taken it's toll on me.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Dedicated to ArtistKurai who sent encouraging words, and gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. Thank you , sweetie!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Sam read through the book in his hands, and with each word his brow furrowed. This didn't make sense.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, glancing from across the room.

Sam lifted his eyes from the book, and slowly shook his head. "I don't know." He answered, shaking his head once again.

Dean rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. "It must be something, your frowning." He stated, pointing towards his brother.

Sam shook his head, and stood up from the bed. "It's Becky's journal. There's something in here that I don't…" He began, shaking his head in confusion.

"What like crazyfan99 talk?" Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Sam, the girl was chasing fairies, there bound some crazy talk in there."

Sam groaned, and shook his head. "No, there's something else." He began, handing Dean the book in his hands. "See, here she talks about how she met the demon, who gave her the potion, but then here she jumps into how there was someone or something watching her, and not the one she made the deal with." He stated, shaking his head with a heavy sigh.

Dean slowly nodded his head, as his brows lifted as his eyes blinked a few times. "So?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam groaned, lowly, and shook his head. "Dean, I think Becky knew something was coming after her, but she didn't know what."

Dean nodded, and leaned back in his chair. "Okay, so what do you think?" He asked, gesturing towards the book.

Sam sighed, and glanced at the book. "I think whatever Becky was feeling was right, and that demon is the one who took her." He stated firmly.

Dean slowly nodded, and his brow furrowed as he contemplated the statement. "So, your saying that, whoever was watching Becky, wanted her because she is an aligist." He stated, moving his hands around. "That can't be it, there has to be something else." He added, shaking his head.

Sam sighed, and let out a frustrated groan, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, what, Dean, there are no other answers here, and time could be running out." He stated, moving away from the table.

Dean's eyes narrowed and he stood up from his chair. Walking over to his brother, he glanced at Sam's face. "You care about her, don't you?" He asked, though from Sam's reactions he already knew the answer.

Sam swallowed, and bowed his head. "She's innocent, Dean." He remarked, glancing at his brother. "She doesn't deserve this." He added, asking his head.

Dean swallowed, and nodded. "No, she doesn't." He agreed, swallowing hard. "But if we are going to find her, we have to keep our emotions down and focus, Sam." He remarked, though the advice seemed less effective at the moment.

Sam swallowed, and nodded, before clearing his throat. "Okay," He whispered, moving away from his brother and towards the forgotten book on the table.

Dean closed his eyes, and moved to the bedroom. "Cas, we need some answers here. Cas, please." He whispered, before sensing someone behind him. Turning around, he jumped back, and lifted his right hand. "Cas, what did we say about personal boundaries?" He asked, as Cas tilted his head to the side.

"I came as soon as you called, Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked, going straight to business instead of answering Dean's question.

Dean groaned, and shook his head. "It's Sam." He answered, pointing to the other room. "He's worried about Becky." He added, and dropped his arm. "And so am I." He concluded in a low whisper.

Cas slowly nodded. "Becky is being watched over as we speak, Dean, but it won't last long." He remarked, turning his head to see Sam stand at the door.

"You mean an angel is watching over her?" Sam asked, with mild hope in his voice.

Cas shook his head. "Not exactly." He answered, cryptically.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Then who?" He asked, watching Cas turn to look at him.

"Titania," He answered, softly, yet firmly.

Dean swallowed, and appeared as if he was going to choke. "Who?"

Sam shifted on his feet, and took a step towards the angel. "You mean the Queen of the fairies?" He asked, lifting his eyes to Dean.

Cas nodded, and sighed. "She heard about Becky's capture, and went to her aide, but it won't last." He stated, distantly. "I can take you there, but angels and fairies can't intermingle on cases like this." He added, holding out his hands.

Sam stepped back. "What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "And why would she even go to Becky?" He asked, shaking his head.

Cas sighed, and shook his head. "There isn't time, Sam, just know that when you're ready to leave, call my name, and I'll get you three out." He stated, clasping their shoulders, and they disappeared.

**~XXX~**

Becky whimpered as she felt a cool hand on her face. Opening her eyes, she saw a tall woman with long blonde hair, and a bluish purple eyes gazing into hers. "Who…" She croaked out for her throat was parched from lack of drink.

The woman smiled, and caressed Becky's face. "I'm here to help, as you asked." She whispered, tenderly.

Becky smiled. "An angel?" She asked, though the woman shook her head.

"Not exactly," The woman answered, gently. "There isn't much time." She began, releasing the chains with a small cry, and caught Becky as she fell forward.

Becky groaned, and clenched her eyes shut. "Oh…" She whimpered, as the woman held her gently in her arms, and quickly disappeared from the room.

Becky felt her eyes darken, just as they appeared outside the building, and without warning collapsed. The woman laid her gently on the ground, and sighed as her hand brushed over Becky's face, soothing her. "I'm sorry, dear one." She whispered, shaking her head.

The woman lifted her eyes just as three men appeared in front of her. She gritted her teeth at Cas, but shook her head as one of the men raced towards them.

"Becky!" Sam cried out, kneeling beside them.

The woman smiled, and nodded. "You must get her out of here. The dark one will return for her, so you don't have much time." She ordered, frantically.

Cas stepped forward, and noticed the woman cringe. "Titania…" He began, but she shook her head.

"Don't, I didn't do it for you, Castiel, I did it for her." She stated, lifting her eyes to Cas'. "And she must not know why, not yet." She remarked, before turning her gaze to Sam, who was examining Becky's wounds. "Take care of her, Sam Winchester." She stated, before disappearing.

Sam swallowed, and lifted his eyes to Cas. "We need to get her out of here." He stated, knowing that what the woman had said was right.

Cas nodded, and with a touch of his hand transported them to a hotel room, with Becky on the bed, and Sam and Dean standing beside her.

**~XXX~**

Becky groaned, and slowly her eyes opened, but the sight that greeted her was not unpleasant, but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Sam?" She cracked, her voice still scratchy.

Sam smiled, and moved the rag over her face. "You're safe, Becky." He remarked, firmly.

She closed her eyes, and turned her head from him. "Why am I here?" She asked, fear leaking into her voice.

Sam sighed, and dropped the rag on the table. "You were injured." He answered, watching her.

She felt tears burn her eyes as she remembered just why she was injured. She turned her head away, and let the tears fall down her cheeks to the pillow behind her.

Sam's heart went out to her as he saw her despair and pain in her eyes, and bowed his head. "Becky," He whispered, pausing to swallow, and watched as she wiped the tears away from her face, and slowly sat up on the bed, and attempted to scoot back against the headboard.

He smiled, faintly, and stood up to gently help her. "Are you okay?" He asked, though he knew that was a dumb question.

She smiled, politely, and nodded, though there was no spark in her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm fine, Sam." She whispered, bowing her head.

He smiled, and sat back down in the chair, and clasped his hands together. "Did the demon tell you why he took you?" He asked, after a moment.

She swallowed, and her body began to shake from the fear. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Becky," He whispered, watching her turn from the obsessed fangirl she used to be to a scared young woman, who didn't know what was going to happen next.

She slowly shifted her eyes to his, and the next words made his blood run cold.

"He wanted me to open a box." She answered, fear leaking through her words. "He said I was the only one who could open it." She continued, wiping the tears from her face.

Sam swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "Did he say what the box was?" He asked, as she tensed up, and turned her head away from him. "Becky," He whispered, but she didn't budge.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with Sam growing worried with each tick of the clock.

Becky closed her eyes, and tried to forget what she had been through, but knew it was pointless. She had to tell Sam what the demon wanted with her, and perhaps he could stop him from doing what she feared.

Gazing at the window, she opened her mouth. "Pandora's box," She answered, finally. "He wants me to open Pandora's Box."

* * *

**Please remember to be kind!**

**I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter, for the purpose that this chapter seemed to have too much going on for me, and try as I may, I couldn't change it to suit me, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

**Next Chapter: Becky's purpose is revealed; Titania makes another appearance; Sam realizes Becky has changed.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Marked

**I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but my computer has been on the fritz, and I've been trying to balance my time between work, so...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Becky's eyes opened as she heard voices outside her door, and slowly she sat up, and looked around. This wasn't the hotel she was in the day before. Shaking her head, she gingerly stood up, and headed towards the door, wondering where she was, and why she was here, but then she remembered they had left in the middle of the night, with them not telling her why.

"We can't just abandon her, Dean."

She swallowed, and closed her eyes. They were talking about her, and it didn't sound like a good talk.

"I know that, Sam. I'm just saying we need to be careful. Whoever took her, followed her to the hotel last night, and it was miracle that we made it out without him finding us." Dean remarked, causing her to open her eyes, and look around her room.

So, that's why she didn't recognize where she was, but how?

"So, what do you suggest?" Sam asked, after a moment, and his voice was tense.

Dean sighed. "You stay here with her, and I'll head out to be sure that we lost him." He stated, firmly. "Get her ready to move, we'll head up to the cabin when I get back." He added, and Becky bowed her head, and moved towards the bed.

She heard the Impala crank up a few minutes later, and the door to her room open. She kept her head down as the chair across from her moved towards her, and he sat down.

"You don't have to do this, Sam." She whispered after a moment.

He sighed, and leaned forward with his forearms resting on his legs. "Do what?" He asked, as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap.

"Watch over me." She answered, lifting her eyes to his for a quick glance, before lowering her eyes to her hands.

Sam tilted his head to the side, and let out a sigh. "Becky, you were kidnapped…by a demon." He began, as she stiffened with each word he said. "You were…" He paused, not sure how to say the words.

"Tortured…" She finished for him, lifting her eyes to his. "You can say it, Sam." She added, nodding her head.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes. "You need time to recover, you need protection." He replied, firmly. "Who knows when the demon will find us?" He asked, rhetorically.

She sighed, and shifted, nervously on the bed. "You said you never wanted to see me again." She returned, shaking her head.

He nodded. "I did say that." He agreed, remembering the conversation they had before he left the last time.

"Why help me now?" She asked, shaking her head, shrugging her shoulders.

He bowed his head for a second, and sighed. "Because you need it," He answered, honestly.

She nodded her head, and moved to stand up. "There was a time I would have welcomed it." She whispered, moving towards the small window in the room. "Now…" She paused, as she swallowed, and suddenly everything came crashing down on her shoulders. "Oh, God…why?" She cried, as she nearly collapsed on her knees, but fell into the arms of Sam Winchester.

She felt her body being lifted, and then gently laid her on the bed in the room. She didn't want sympathy. She didn't want pity, but she knew that that was all she was going to get at the moment, so she turned in his arms, and cried in his chest.

Sam closed his eyes as the pain of her cries etched in his heart. He hated that she had gotten hurt, and he hated that she was not the same Becky as before. It was silly to hope that she was still the same, but the look in her eyes when she looked at him said it all.

She was hurt, frightened, and the craziness was nowhere to be seen in her eyes.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and rocked her gently in his arms. She needed protection and comfort, and he wanted to be the one who gave it to her.

Somewhere along the way, she had become a part of his life, and though he resisted it, he knew, somehow, it was pointless.

Her cries had quieted down after a few minutes had passed, and slowly she backed up, but didn't move too far from his embrace. "I'm sorry." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He shook his head, and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Don't be." He returned, with a slight smile.

She tried to smile, but her heart pounded in her chest and the fear she felt before melted for a brief moment. She remembered a time when she had wished for that smile to be genuine, but for the moment all she could think about was the way he was looking at her now, like she was a lost lamb in need of comfort.

Sam swallowed as he gazed into her eyes. He felt a twinge in his chest as he took in the pain in her eyes. His mouth began to water as he lowered his eyes to her lips for a brief moment, before lifting them back to her eyes.

He didn't know why he felt the urge to kiss her, to taste her, maybe it was because of all they had been through, but he didn't think too much of it as he started to lean forward.

Becky's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen, and her fingers curled on his chest. She knew she should push him away, but she couldn't move.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and they jumped apart. Sam reached for the phone in his pocket, and quickly answered it, after taking a deep breath and clearing his throat.

"Get her out of there now!" Dean practically yelled.

Sam swallowed, and quickly climbed out of the bed. "Where are you, Dean?" He asked, as he heard a gun fire on the other end.

"Two miles out," Dean answered, before firing another shot. "Our little friend has been gathering a few of his own." He added, with a grunt. "Get her out of there, Sam." He stated, roughly.

Sam nodded, and quickly hung up the phone. Turning to her, he reached out his hand. "We gotta go, now." He stated, as she clamored out of the bed, and grasped his outstretched hand.

She stayed close to his side as he grabbed a go bag and a shotgun before slipping out the back door of the house. They ran through the back woods, and Sam pushed her gently behind a tree, as he slid the barrel and waited.

They heard a man yell in frustration, and Becky knew exactly who it was.

She tensed, and closed her eyes. "Sam…" She whispered with slight fear.

Sam reached down and squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. He turned his head to the side, and sighed with relief as he saw his brother running towards them. "Dean…"

Dean nodded, and quickly made it to their sides. "I parked Baby over the hill. The rest of his friends are taken care of for the moment." He remarked, shifting his gaze to Becky. "Are you ready to run?" He asked, as Becky quickly nodded. "Alright, Sam, go with her, I'll make sure they don't follow." He stated, shaking his head.

Sam nodded, and placed his hand on Becky's back, urging her forward as they began to run through the woods with Dean guarding their flank.

Becky felt her lungs burn as her eyes watered from the strain of running in the mild cold. She nearly tripped over a small stump, but Sam caught her, and helped her make it the rest of the way.

Dean raced around to the other side of the Impala, and they quickly climbed in as he cranked up, and they raced away.

Becky shook her head as they made a good distance away, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking her head.

Dean lifted his green eyes to the rearview mirror, and sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't your fault, Becky." He stated, with a quick glance to Sam.

Sam nodded, and turned to see if she was alright. "Are you alright?" He asked, as she slowly nodded.

"Yeah," She answered with a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

He sighed, and handed her a bottle of water from his bag. "Here, it'll help." He remarked, as she took the bottle, and opened the top before taking a sip.

"Thank you." She whispered, lowering her eyes to her lap.

Sam nodded, and turned back around in his seat, only to find his brother smirking at the scene. "What?" He asked, as Dean motioned to the back seat, and winked at him. "Dean, it's Becky." He stated, as Dean straightened up.

"Yeah, right." He stated, as his face grimaced at the thought.

Sam contained a smile, and faced forward. "How were they able to find her?" He asked, after a moment.

Dean's brow furrowed, and slowly he shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Sam turned his face to the backseat, and saw Becky looking out the window. "I mean, every time we stop, it only takes a few hours, and then they show up to grab her." He answered, shaking his head. "How do they know where to find her?" He asked, moving his hands around.

Dean lifted his eyes to the mirror, and shook his head. "I don't know. Unless…" He began, as he pulled over to the side of the road, and climbed out.

Sam narrowed his eyes, and climbed out. "Dean?" He asked, as Dean reached in the back seat, and grabbed Becky out. "What the hell?" He demanded, as Becky yelped in shock.

Dean pushed her hair back, and sighed. "She's marked. That's a tracking mark." He stated, pointing to her neck.

Sam leaned forward, and gazed at the circle with a triangle in the center. "How do we remove it?" He asked, as they stepped back.

Dean sighed, and shook his head. "I'm not sure we can." He answered, roughly.

Becky lowered her eyes, and lifted her left hand to her neck. "He won't give up if you did." She whispered, her eyes remaining cast to the ground. "He wants me to find that box." She stated, rubbing the mark on her neck.

Sam sighed, and reached for her hand on her neck. "Is it bothering you?" He asked, gently.

She shook her head, and dropped her hand. "No." She answered, simply.

He glanced at Dean, and sighed. "We better get moving." Dean remarked, as Sam nodded. "We'll figure out how to remove the mark once we get to a safer place." He added, as they climbed into the Impala, and drove off.

Becky sat in the back seat, and sighed as they drove down the road. Just a few days ago, she didn't think she would ever see Sam again, and here she was relying on him to keep her safe.

Something told her that there was something she needed to find out, and there was something she needed to tell him or them, but she wasn't sure what that was.

Fingering the mark, she realized that she lied. It did bother her. It stung, whenever he was close. She closed her eyes, and remembered when he had placed the mark on her neck. He had called it a brand, so no one would take what was his.

She dropped her hand in her lap, and shook her head. How was she going to make it through this?

_Call me, and I'll be there._

She lifted her eyes, and realized that neither had spoken to her. She moved her eyes to the side, and heard the voice again, and in a single memory, she realized whose voice it was. "Titania." She whispered, low enough that they didn't hear her.

_I've never left you, little one._

Becky felt a warm wave encompass her soul as the comforting voice touched her, and she smiled, faintly. "Why is this happening?" She asked, shaking her head.

_Because you are touched._

She closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I don't understand." She whispered, shaking her head, lightly.

_You will. Trust me._

She sighed, and lifted her eyes to find Dean looking at her with a curious look in his eyes.

He had been watching her in the rear view mirror, and she wondered if she should say who she was talking to.

He shook his head as she opened her mouth, and she knew then that he knew, and she would have to explain later to both of them.

"You know what I don't understand, Dean." Sam remarked after a moment. "How is Cas here?" He asked, shaking his head. "I didn't ask when he showed up, and helped us find Becky, but the last time we saw him was when he disappeared in the lake." He added, glancing over to Dean.

Becky sighed, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Titania saved him with the help of Meg." She answered, absently as if she already knew the answer.

This time Dean slammed on brakes, and whirled around to look at her. "What the hell?" He demanded, glaring at her.

She sighed, and nervously fidgeted with her clothes. "She told me." She remarked, lowly.

Dean lifted his gaze to Sam, and shook his head. "A fairy and a demon saved an angel?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Becky shook her head, and sighed. "We should get moving." She muttered, as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we should." Sam agreed, as Dean turned around, and continued the drive. "Damn it Cas." He muttered, shaking his head.

**~XXX~**

Castiel stood on the banks of the lake, and stared out into the water.

"Still thinking of it."

He sighed, and turned to see Meg coming to stand beside him. "It's hard not to." He remarked, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I almost died, and released Leviathan out into the world."

She sighed, and stared out into the lake. "Well, you didn't die." She stated, firmly. "You survived."

"Thanks to you and Titania," He remarked, with small gratitude.

She nodded, as he spoke again. "You risked a lot to save me, Meg, why?" He asked, as she turned her head.

"You saved me. I needed to return the favor." She stated, casually, trying not to sound as if she cared too much.

He smiled, and turned to face the lake once again. "You know about the girl, don't you?" He asked, after a moment.

She sighed, and nodded. "I do." She answered, lowering her eyes.

He nodded. "Then you know what the others are after." He remarked, turning his head to look at her.

Meg nodded. "Pandora's box." She returned, stiffly.

He lowered his eyes, and turned to face the lake. "Will she be able to find it?" He asked, absently.

Meg smiled, and leaned towards him. "You know the answer to that." She answered, softly.

He bowed his head, and glanced towards her. "Will she be ready though?" He asked, as her smile faded.

"You'll have to ask her mother that one." She answered, and Castiel nodded, though they both knew it was a long shot. "We should get back." She remarked after a moment.

He nodded, and turned from the lake, and headed up the hill with Meg following close behind.

**~XXX~**

As the sun set in the horizon, Becky watched the sky turned a pink and purple hue, and smiled absently.

"You okay?"

She turned, and smiled absently. "How long?" She asked, avoiding the question.

Sam sighed, and nodded. "Just for the night, you didn't answer my question." He stated, as Becky nodded.

"I'll be alright." She answered, finally.

"Will you really?" He asked, stepping towards her.

She nodded, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I will be." She answered, lowering her eyes.

"Becky…"

She shook her head, and motioned to the bed. "I better get some rest." She stated, moving towards it.

He nodded, and stepped back. "If you need anything…" He responded, and she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered, sitting down.

Sam nodded, and noticed how tired and worn down she looked. Turning towards the door, he sighed. After everything they had been through, he wanted to make sure that she would be safe and unharmed, but with each day, he realized it would become less likely.

Closing the door behind him, he vowed then that he would make sure she would be safe, if it took his last breathe to do it.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head.

Dean was going to kill him.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know this chapter wasn't all that great, but I realized that I forgot to mention why Cas was in here, when he wasn't brought back until after this episode, so... Hope you can forgive me. :)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Normal

**Okay, I know that I've left this story hanging, but I had such a time finding my inspiration for it! Luckily, it came in the form of a wonderful reviewer!**

**Thank you, Princess Aquilia! Your reviews were very sweet!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! WITHOUT IT I WOULDN'T HAVE UPDATED!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**~A Week Later~**

"Damn it." Sam muttered, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair.

Dean lifted his eyes, and looked at the book. "Problem?" He asked, moving his head up and down.

Sam groaned, and rubbed his hands over his face. "I have nothing in any of these books that says anything about how to remove a marker." He stated, roughly. "How are we going to remove that damn thing?!" He asked, in a demanding tone.

Dean leaned back, and stared at his brother. His brow furrowed as he continued to gaze at Sam, trying to determine what the hell was up with him. "You care for her." He stated, blatantly.

Sam lifted his eyes to his brothers, and dropped his hands on the table. "Dean, it's…"

Dean lifted his right hand, stopping him from saying another word. "Yeah, I know. It's Becky, but, come on, Sam, I know you." He interrupted, shaking his head. "You care for her."

Sam lowered his eyes, and sank a little in the chair. "I do." He responded after a minute had passed, and nodded his head in agreement. "But that's because, even after everything, she's someone we know. I mean how could we not care about her, at least a little bit." He added, shaking his head, and shrugging his shoulders.

Dean lowered his eyes, and let out a short sigh. "I don't know, Sam. I mean, to me she's still crazyfan99." He responded, earning a smirk from Sam. He smiled, but it faded as he leaned forward. "But like you said, we do need to protect her, and lately…" He faded off, moving his eyes towards the window of the cabin, where Becky could be seen standing with her back to them, staring out into the open mountains. "I don't know. Something's off about her."

Sam nodded, and shifted his gaze to the window. "She was tortured, Dean." He explained the obvious. "That changes a person." He added, in low tone.

Dean nodded in agreement, and lowered his eyes to the book in front of him. "I'm going for a drive." He remarked, standing up, and pushing the book away. "I'll stop by a store and pick us something to eat." He added, with a wink towards his brother, who shook his head, with a smile, knowing that meant Dean was going to get pie.

Sam sighed as he heard the car rage out front, and lowered his eyes to the book, trying to find anything that would help them out.

"Find anything?"

He lifted his eyes to find her entering the cabin with a solemn look on her face. "Not yet, but I will." He stated, a promise hanging on his words.

She nodded, and moved to the sink to get a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as she turned on the water to fill a simple glass.

She sighed, and her shoulders sagged a little. "Not really, but hey, it's my fault, isn't it?" She asked, with forced laugh before sipping from the glass.

He lowered his eyes, and moved to stand up. "Becky, this is not your fault." He stated, stepping towards her, stopping to lean against the counter.

Becky nodded, and lowered the glass on the counter, her head following the movement. "I was the one who started researching fairies, Sam, and somehow, that attracted the demon who gave me this mark." She stated, turning to face him, as she pulled her hair back to show off the mark on her neck which appeared to be irritated.

He sighed, and touched his right fingers to her skin, examining the mark more closely. He lifted his eyes to hers, and noticed that she winced at the mere touch of his fingers on the mark, which was now starting to resemble a burn. "Pain?" He asked, watching her nod.

"Yeah, but not as prominent as usual," She answered, quietly, stepping back, away from his soothing touch.

His arm dropped to his side, and he tilted his head to the side. "Why were you researching fairies?" He asked, watching her move towards the table in slow steps, and moved the books around to look at them.

"Since I was a little girl, I've had these dreams. I don't know how to explain them, but in almost every one, they involved a ring of stones and floating lights." She whispered, though her voice became more pronounced as she spoke.

Sam nodded, understanding what she meant. "Fairy rings?" He asked, watching her nod.

"I remember coming to a cabin like this when I was a little girl with my parents. I was walking through the woods, just exploring them, you know," She continued, turning to look at him with a calm look on her face.

"I came across a ring of stones, and being my curious self, I began to play in them. It seemed so natural." She added, with a smile, the first in almost a week. "I felt something surround me, but I didn't pay it any mind, because it felt so warm and inviting." She paused, bowing her head, lifting her hands in front of her body to play with her fingers, nervously.

"What happened?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She swallowed, and he could see the tears falling down her eyes. "I had to leave." She answered, lifting her eyes finally to his. "My mother found me, and told me we had to leave now. She wouldn't tell me why, but suddenly the feeling became cold and dangerous." She added, shaking her head. "For years, I was called crazy by my own mother, crazy for believing that a ring of stones could be so calming." She remarked, shaking her head as the tears fell faster.

Sam shook his head, and stepped towards her, enveloping her in an embrace that unleashed her cries as the pain of the past hit her like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly everything made sense. Becky wasn't crazy, just misunderstood.

Misunderstood by her mother, and by him and his brother.

But in reality, she was a scared young woman who had an encounter with a warm presence that made her feel safe.

An encounter with a fairy

**~XXX~**

"What's the word from the others?" Titania asked Meg, when she entered the small room in the house they were staying at for the moment.

Meg shook her head, and turned her head to find Castiel looking out the window. "He marked her." She stated, simply.

Titania growled, lowly, and stood up from her chair. "How is that possible?!" She shouted, glaring at Meg.

Meg rolled her eyes, and threw her hands out. "She's still a meatsuit, Titania." She remarked, with sarcasm. "She still doesn't know who she truly is, and until she does that mark will…"

"You know what it will do, Meg." Titania ground out, her eyes filling with pain. "It will kill her." She added, watching Meg bow her head. "I have to go to her."

"You can't." Meg stated, grasping Titania's arm, stopping her before she reached the door. "You can't force her to remember." She added, as gently as she could.

Titania lowered her eyes to Meg's, and narrowed her eyes. "Why would a demon care about what happens to the child?" She asked, watching Meg drop her hand, and shift on her feet.

"I don't." She answered, moving towards the chair. "I only care what happens to me." She added, sitting down, and flipping her hair back.

Titania hummed, and saw something she never though she would see in her life.

A demon who cared.

**~XXX~**

Becky washed her face with the cool water, and lifted her face to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was paler than it was before, and her eyes were filled with a tired gaze.

She needed rest, but how could she?

The mark on her neck burned hotter and worse with each minute that passed, and it felt as if her life was being taken away.

The only bright spot was his touch.

Sam had touched her earlier, and instead of it increasing her pain, it soothed it. Her heart skipped, slightly, as she closed her eyes trying to focus on the touch.

Maybe he could help again.

Shaking her head, she stepped out of the small bathroom, and entered the living area where she saw him pouring over the books on the table.

"Anything?" She asked, though she remembered asking that question not two hours ago.

Sam shook his head, and lifted his eyes, briefly towards her, before lowering them for a brief moment, but jerked his eyes back up. With a quick ease, he stood up, and in long strides, he walked towards her.

She swallowed as he pushed her hair back, and gazed at the mark on her neck.

She watched as worry lined on his face, and he swallowed hard. "What is it doing to you?" He asked, lowly, his voice nearly choking on the words.

She lowered her eyes, and tilted her head to the side, away from his hand. "It's nothing." She remarked, moving away from him.

He shook his head, and gently reached for her, stopping her, causing her to slowly lift her eyes to his. "Becky…" He began, watching her eyes fill with tears.

She was silent for a moment. Scared to say a word about what was happening to her, and for a moment, that seemed to be enough, but she knew it wasn't. "It's killing me." She finally answered, watching his face for only a second, before she had to turn her head.

He shook his head in disbelief, and tried to turn his head to look at her face. "How do you know?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

She closed her eyes, and he saw the tears brimming underneath her lashes. "Because I feel so weak and tired." She answered in a low whisper. "I'm so tired, Sam." She added, with a shake of her head.

Sam tilted his head to the side, and gently, careful not to hurt her, pulled her into his embrace, holding her lightly in his arms. Words escaped him, and for a moment, he realized how much he wished he had seen this side of her sooner.

Becky felt her legs shake underneath her as she realized her strength was giving out. "I need to sit down." She remarked, stepping away from his embrace, and moved, slowly, towards the couch.

Sam sighed, and watched as she carefully sat down, and leaned forward with her arms on her knees.

"You know, I gave up my research after you left." She began, not knowing what else she could say. "I figured it was time to move on with my life, so I started over, or had plans to." She continued, staring off into the empty space in front of her.

Sam moved towards her, careful not to scare her. "I found your journal." He remarked, causing her to turn her head to look at him. "When we were trying to find you," He explained, watching her eyes fade to an understanding glow. "You were going for normal weren't you? By getting over me?" He asked, watching her lower her eyes.

She slowly nodded, and moved to lean back against the couch. "I guess normal is underrated once you experience the supernatural." She answered, with a small scoff.

He smiled at her comment, and moved to sit on the table in front of her, thanking God that it was strong enough to hold him as he did so. "I used to think normal was what I wanted too, but I realized that this is my normal." He replied, softly. "Normal is only the life that you live. The life were you are most comfortable, not someone else's definition." He added, watching her eyes fill up with unshed tears as she lowered them.

"But Sam, my normal is crazy, at least to you and Dean." She explained, her voice starting to crack. "My normal is researching fairies, obsessing over what you and your brother are doing, because that's the only life I know. The only life I have known for the past few years." She remarked, her tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've known something was different about me. I never fit in, and I was always the odd girl out. Supernatural gave me a place to fit in, and opened my eyes to what might have happened to me when I was young." She continued, shaking her head, and clutching her hands on her lap.

Sam sighed, and slowly reached forward to grasp her white hands, trying to get them to loosen up for fear of her cutting off their circulation. "Becky," He began, but the shaking of her head caused him to stop.

"Don't, Sam, please." She cracked out, shaking her head. "I've heard it before, and that was enough." She added, moving her hands from his grasp, and moved to stand up. "I think I'll go and lie down." She muttered, walking, slowly towards the back room.

Sam nodded, and sighed. Just when he thought he was gaining high ground, he fell into the valley.

**~XXX~**

Dean sighed as he stepped out of the store with three bags of groceries in his arms. Walking towards Baby, he stopped mid-step when he saw three people standing beside her.

"Cas, what the hell?" He asked, moving towards them with a stoic look on his face.

Cas glanced to the two women beside him, and stepped forward. "We need to talk, Dean." He remarked, bowing his head just a fraction as if he was shamed to speak to his friend.

Dean glanced at the other two, and sighed. "Becky," He remarked watching them nod their heads in unison.

Titania stepped forward, and her eyes were grave. "How is she?" She asked, her voice breaking at the last word.

Dean moved around them, and placed the bags through the windows. "She's mending, but…" He trailed off not sure how to proceed.

"The mark is weakening her, isn't it?" Titania asked, as Dean turned to face her.

"What do you know about it?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

She lowered her eyes, and sighed. "I know that it will kill her if it is not removed, and soon." She answered, her voice tense with fear.

Dean glanced at the others, before focusing on her. "How do we remove it?" He asked, his face giving away nothing.

Meg stepped forward, and handed him a small vial. "Use this," She answered, as he took the vial from her hands, and gave her a skeptical look. "Have her drink it, and wait about an hour before you or Sam perform the next step." She added, glancing towards Castiel.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "What's the next step? And what the hell is this stuff?" He asked, lifting the vial.

"The contents are not important, Dean." Titania answered, lifting her hand as if to wave the question off.

"Don't try to pull a Jedi trick on me, Fairy!" He stated, shaking his head.

Castiel stepped forward, and caught his friend's gaze. "Dean, the less you know about the contents of the vial the better, for now. Just listen to her." He remarked, lowly.

Dean sighed through his nose in a frustrating manner, and gave a curt nod. "Fine, what's the next step?" He asked, through a tight voice.

Meg smirked, and glanced towards Castiel. "The contents may make her go a little…what's the word? Oh, yes, loopy or it may make her fall into a slumber. I'm rooting for the loopy." She stated, with a smile. "Anyway, the only way to complete the…spell," She continued, pausing slightly to glance towards the Fairy. "Is for her mind to be caught off guard." She added, with a sly smirk.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. "What does that mean?" He asked, his brows rising with his brow furrowing .

Meg smiled, and focused on Castiel, who cleared his throat. "One of you has to kiss her."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know, I threw a small curve ball in here, but it's for a reason. I hope you approve!**

**Next Chapter will be up as soon as I can!**

**Next Chapter: A Kiss is Just a Kiss (Isn't it?)**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

**I'm sorry for leaving this story hanging for so long, but other stories got in the way, and I've been trying to get back on my feet with work and studying for my Masters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"This will work, right?"

Dean sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Sam." He answered, watching as his brother turned over the vile in his hand. "Cas says it'll work, so there's only one way to find out." He added, glancing towards the back.

Sam nodded, uncertainty filled his face, but he knew it was this or nothing for he was getting nowhere in the books. "Alright, I'll go give it to her." He responded, moving towards the back of the cabin, towards her room.

Dean nodded, and groaned. "Sam, there's one more thing." He remarked, watching his brother turn at the door. "One of us may have to kiss her." He struggled to get out, the look on his face told Sam he would prefer not to do it, and Sam smiled.

"I'll handle it, Dean." He replied, knocking on the door, and entered when he heard her reply.

Dean watched the door close, and let another groan escape his mouth. "Son of a bitch."

**~XXX~**

Becky held the vile in her hands, and swallowed, hard. "This will remove the mark?" She asked, lifting her eyes to Sam with a small speck of hope in her eyes.

Sam nodded, and sat down in the chair across from her. "Titania gave it to Dean, and said it would help." He answered, watching her carefully.

Becky nodded, and her brow furrowed, revealing lines of confusion on her face. Lifting the small top from the vile, she drank the contents in one long gulp, and hummed as she lowered the vial. "It tastes of cherries. Chocolate covered cherries," She whispered with a smile. She lifted her face to find Sam looking at her, waiting for any sign of the mark leaving her neck.

She nodded, and stood up to gaze out the window. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…diddly diddly…" She giggled, and let out a hiccup. "What was in this stuff?" She asked, turning to face Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but found it fruitless when she let out another giggle, and lifted her arms outward.

"Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase!" She sang, moving in circles.

Sam's brows lifted, and he heard the door open behind him. "What was it that Meg said?" He asked, standing up when Dean entered the room.

"She could go loopy." Dean answered, as Becky laughed, and twirled on her feet, lightly.

"I think she passed could." Sam remarked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, straight into a Disney flick." Dean returned, pointing towards her.

Becky laughed, and stopped twirling with her eyes opening. Sam and Dean stepped back from her, watching when her eyes glowed a bright purple color, and she laughed, a strange outward laugh that caused them take another step back.

"What the hell?" Dean remarked, watching the purple glow fade to a bright blue, and the mark on the side of her neck began to glow a bright yellow.

"Carry on my wayward son…there'll be peace when you are done…lay your weary head to rest…don't you cry no more…" She sang in a slow tempo, and her eyes closed. "Highway run along the midnight sun, wheels go round and round, you're on my mind," She continued to sing.

"What is this? First Disney now rock?" Dean asked, turning to look at his brother.

Sam glanced at his watch, and shook his head. "We have forty minutes." He remarked, watching his brother deflate.

"Forty minutes of sing-alongs, shoot me now." Dean remarked, moving towards the other chair to sit down.

Sam sighed, and nodded. "Well it could be worse." He remarked, sitting beside his brother.

Dean tilted his head to the side, and lifted his brows. "Define worse," He requested, as Sam turned his head to look at him.

"I'm hot."

Sam and Dean froze, and slowly turned their heads to find Becky pulling off her top shirt, and threw it to the ground.

"It got worse." Dean remarked, just as Sam stood up to cover Becky, but not before she threw her tank in his face, and Dean covered his face with his hand.

This was going to be the longest hour ever.

**~XXX~**

"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy come on sugar, let me know!" Becky exclaimed, moving her hands over her body, and thrusted her hips forward.

Dean groaned, and moved his hand over his face. He was thankful when Sam had convinced Becky to leave her clothes on, but the songs…he would never listen to them the same way again.

"Ten minutes, Dean."

Dean nodded, and prayed a thank you. "I don't know how much more I can take, Sam." He stated, waving his hand towards a loopy Becky. "She's crazier now than before, and I didn't think it was possible."

Sam smirked, and shook his head. "It's working though; the mark is fading from her neck." He responded, watching his brother nod his head.

"Come and knock on my door. We've been waiting for you." Becky began, pointing towards the boys. "Where the kisses are his and his and hers. Three's company too!" She sang, pointing to each of them and then towards herself.

Dean groaned. "I liked the rock better."

Sam groaned, and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Hit me with your best shot!" She sang, pulling up her hands in a fist.

Dean pulled a satisfactory look, and nodded his head. "I can take Pat Benatar." He stated, with Sam agreeing.

Sam glanced at his watch, and sighed. "Three minutes." He remarked, with a sound coming from Dean's lips that he was ready for it.

"You come on with it, come on; you don't fight fair!" She sang, pointing towards Sam, and Dean smirked. "That's okay, see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain; I get right back on my feet again!" She sang, and lifted her arms outward, tilting her head back. "Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot!" She paused, getting weaker.

"Sam," Dean responded, as Sam jumped up, and pulled her into his arms.

Becky's hands grasped his upper arms, and she tried to lift her head. "Hit me with your best shot; fire away…" She sang, her voice getting weaker, and the song slowed to a ballad tempo.

Sam licked his lips, and lowered his head just as the minute hand hit the mark, and his lips touched hers.

Dean lowered his head, and turned his gaze away from them, slowly standing up, and backed out of the room.

Sam felt her straighten in his arm, but he didn't pay much attention. His mind and lips were focused on hers. Her lips were soft and yielding as he slowly opened her mouth, and he heard her moan and her hands moved up to his shoulders, which seemed to be difficult, considering how short she was. He grunted as he lifted her in his arms, and tilted his head to the side, gaining better access into her mouth.

She hummed, and slowly they pulled back. Her eyes opened and the soft blue glow from before appeared and faded to soft light of her original color. "Sam…"

Sam swallowed, and slowly lowered her on the floor. "I, uh," He began, and she nodded.

She didn't know what to say either. Lifting her hand to her neck, she closed her eyes.

"Is it…?" Sam began, lifting his hand to push her hair from her neck.

He sighed with relief when he saw it was gone, and shifted his eyes to hers. "How do you feel?" He asked, gently.

Becky opened her mouth to answer him, but no words would form. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her blood was still hot from the make-out session from before. She had kissed him before, but it had been forced. This time…

Sam smiled, and nodded. "I'll let Dean know." He responded, pushing her hair behind her ear, and backed out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Becky lifted a tentative hand to her mouth, and like lightening it dawned on her. All her dreams had come true, but did it matter now? No, it didn't. She wasn't the same woman as before.

As she stared at the door, it became clear. She was seeing Sam in a new light, as he was seeing her, and it was light she hoped would last.

**~XXX~**

"Are congratulations in order?" Dean asked, as Sam sat down at the table.

Sam sighed. "The mark's gone." He confirmed, placing his hands on the table.

Dean nodded. "That's a plus, considering what we had to endure for that hour." He stated, giving a shudder. "I swear, it'll take forever to get those songs out of my head or at least her versions."

Sam chuckled through his nose, and bowed his head. "I felt something, Dean." He responded, clasping his hands together.

"I know." Dean returned, sitting down across from his brother.

Sam shook his head. "What do I do?" He asked, and suddenly he wasn't just asking his brother, but his best friend.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Sam."

Sam nodded, and sighed. Silence surrounded them, as they both began to consider what had just happened.

A kiss wasn't just a kiss. It had unlocked something. Something inside Sam and inside Becky, Sam knew it, but he couldn't quite figure out what it had unlocked.

He had seen Becky's eyes glow, and he wondered what exactly had caused them to. It wasn't from the potion, that he was sure. It was something else.

She had a mystical glow, and still she remained simple Becky. Perhaps she didn't know the truth, but what truth was it?

He didn't know, but he wanted, no, needed to find out. If they were going to help her, they needed to know the truth.

The truth about who Becky Rosen really is.

**~XXX~**

"Did it work?" Titania asked, as Meg entered the room.

Meg nodded, and sighed. "The mark is gone from her neck, but there is another problem." She answered, stepping towards the Queen. "Her eyes glowed, Titania." Meg began, watching Titania frown and close her eyes. "It's only a matter of time before it all begins to click in her mind, and you can't hide the truth anymore."

Titania bowed her head, and turned from the demon, folding her arms over her chest, she sighed. "Do the brothers know?" She asked, quietly.

Meg shook her head. "No, but they saw her eyes, but for now they are assuming it's just an after effect of the potion." She answered, turning her gaze to Castiel who was standing underneath the doorway. She smiled towards him, but it was a half-hearted smile. "They'll need to know, Titania."

Titania lifted her head, and turned to face Meg. "How do you propose we tell them?" She asked, her eyes beginning to glow a bright purple, evident of the emotions she was feeling.

Castiel stepped further into the room, and gave the answer. "Together, before the box is found."

**~XXX~**

Becky stared out into the darkness, hoping against hope that the answers she was wanting would shine like the stars that lined the sky.

At first, she assumed the lightness of her chest was from the kiss earlier, but she realized that it wasn't. It was from something else. Something much more.

Her eyes scanned the trees, and she tilted her head to the side, as she stepped off the porch. The boys were sleeping inside the cabin, and though she knew she should have told them. She wanted some time to think.

Lights began to escape the trees, and land on the ground in front of her, and a smile touched her face. She remembered the moments as a little girl before her mother had taken her away. She lifted her right hand, and allowed one of the balls of light rest in the palm of her hand.

"They remember you."

Becky lifted her eyes to the figure in the shadows, and smiled. "I always thought they would forget. I'm pretty forgettable." She responded, lifting her hand up, and allowing the ball to leave her hand.

Titania smiled, and stepped out of the shadows. "Only to those who dare not see your potential," She responded, with a bow of her head.

Becky blushed, and bowed her head. "I should thank you, for giving Dean and Sam the potion." She remarked, after a moment.

Titania nodded. "It was the least I could do." She accepted, with a soft smile. The smile faded, slightly, as she took in Becky's demeanor. "Something's troubling you. What is it?" She asked, gently.

Becky lifted her head, and turned to look at the cabin. "I haven't…" She began, pausing to swallow, and turned back to the Queen of the Fairies. "I saw…" She stuttered, not sure how to put her thoughts into words. "What am I?"

Titania frowned, and swallowed, hard. "What did you see?" She asked, noticing two figures coming out of the cabin, and nodded to them, letting them know that she meant no harm, especially after she saw the guns in their hands.

Becky didn't hear them nor did she see them, as her eyes became distant. "I saw the box and me. I saw a man with a leaf crown telling me to guard it with my life." She began, her voice shaking.

"What else, dear one?" Titania asked, as Sam stood behind Becky with Dean at his side.

Becky lifted her eyes to the Queen's, and confusion lit her eyes. "He called me daughter." She answered, shaking her head. "Why?" She asked, her eyes beginning to shine with a purple and blue light.

Titania closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "Because you are," She answered, simply. She opened her eyes, and glanced at Sam and Dean before focusing on Becky. "You are our daughter, Becky." She swallowed, and saw Meg and Castiel move closer to them. "You are the daughter of the Fairies."

As soon as the words left the Queen's mouth, Becky saw her world fade into blackness, and she collapsed.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know this chapter wasn't what you were expecting, but I wrote this in two hours, so I know it's not that great, but I hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: Truth**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
